ROMEO X JULIET : SASUSAKU STYLE
by Shattered kunoichi
Summary: the title says it.Sakura is the last daughter of house Haruno and Sasuke is the only son of lord Uchiha.Sakura's family was killed by Sasuke's father 14 years ago. But suddenly they fall madly,deeply in love with each other. warning :couples may come out
1. characters

hi everybody! This is my new fanfic about Romeo x Juliet but naruto style. first i'm putting the list of characters for the roles of this fanfic and thing that may replace other things ( also have reasons why they should be them ,yet again I just felt they had to be them)

romeo: Sasuke Uchiha. Since this is a sasusaku fanfic its fair enough that Sasuke gets the role of romeo. Plus romeo seems like he only cared once he met juliet. He wears what romeo wears in the anime. Plus instead of romeo's last name we will use uchiha( did I mention he wears blue like romeo)

juliet: again since its sasusaku Sakura gets the leading lady role. A little bit tomboy and wants to free the people of any pain. She also realized that the situation she and Sasuke are in now that their love is difficult. She will be wearing what juliet wore on the anime.

antonio: konohamaru. Wait for Regan's part and you'll same clothes

benovolio- Shikamaru Nara. Though Shikamaru is not Sasuke's best friend he is lazy ( so sorry shikamaru's fans) which makes him a very small bit clueless. Wears the same clothes but in forest green

conrad:3rd hokage. Would do anything to have peace .

cordelia: Ino Yamanaka. Sakura's friend and ( I warn you now before you discover it yourself. warning: contains minor shikaino) wears the same outfit that cordelia wears

curio: Naruto Uzamaki. Likes Sakura and would do anything for her. Wears same clothes as curio ( imagine that... I think he'll look good ...real good)

emilia: Temari . . . . ? LIke I said I just felt like it for some crazy reason.

fransissco: Neji Hyuga. I'm not saying that both Neji Hyuga and fransissco are play boys ( coz you all know neji is not one) I'm just saying that both of them have a bit **pride** with girls plus did you see both of their hair? He wears the same clothes but he's top is all white ( when I say pride with girls i realy ment just pride)

hermione: Karin. Both likes the leading man and acts diffrently if he is around or not. She wears what hermione wears and her hair is pulled back to a pony tail

regan: Hanabi Hyuga. Like Konohamaru she is young ( warning contains slight,very little, konohamaru x hanabi) If you watched the episode when william put on a play, regan was juliet and antonio was romeo. Wears the same clothes but the hem of the dress is shortter

tybalt: Itachi Uchiha. But in this fanfic he is good. He wears the same clothes. Why? He is the brother of Sasuke duh...

william: Jiraya. Both of them are writers and they write about love. . . exept Jiraya's love stories are brought to the next level...

odin: Sanji. A fake name I gave Sakura.

lord monteque : will be Orochimaru

also instead of irises we will use cherry blossoms and uchiha's are still roses like the original anime

**ROMEO X JULIET : SASUSAKU STYLE**

**love is some thing you never regret . . . . **


	2. two people fateful meeting

**Once upon a time**

**in a land that time has forgotten since ancient time ...**

**The sky conlineut**

**konoha**

**the mighty ability to float in the sky**

**breathes life and prosperity upon the people**

**But foolish passion will one day overcome eternity**

**now we will tell you a tragic story**

**of innocent love tormented by fate in the midst of war . . . .**

**love is something you never regret...**

On a snowy night, in a elegant castle, the fire was lit but blood was spilled on the floor. " Uchiha you bastard" A man said trying to get up on he's feet.

" From tonight on, konoha won't be in the hands of the Haruno family" another said as he eyed the woman's body was lying cold on the ground." we Uchihas shall rule" he finished flashing he's cold dead eyes.

" you fool ! Are you trying to defy Escalus's will?" The first one said. " I know nothing of his will " he said with no emotion in his voice.

Walking around the halls were 2 girls. One with golden hair and the other a burst of joyful pink. " don't cry princess " the girl with blonde hair said trying to calm down the other one." you'll see your mother soon" she added. The other girl sniffed and tried to take a deep breathe.

They were stoped when the blonde girl saw snow falling from the crying girl's mother's room. They peeked at the widely opened door. The blonde one gasped as she saw the sword being drawed out of the body of her friend's father,the prince.

" papa..." " don't!" the girl said covering the mouth of the pink-haired girl. " who's there?" a voice asked. The blode girl took the other girl some where eles safe from the killers at the castle.

" kill every one of the Haruno family. Leave no one alived" the main killer told he's soilders. With no hesitation the soilders followed and ran out the room.

The girls ran as fast as they can ( well since they are still small not very fast) but the soilders caught up to them pointing a sword at them. The girls were scarred mostly the blonde one beacause she stood infront of her friend trying to protect her,for she is also a Haruno.

They shut their eyes tight hearing swords clash. Slowly opening their eyes seeing that they were not hurt and some one has saved them. "princess,I'm relieved that you are safe " the man who saved them said. He extended his hand "come,this way" he said. The princess was a bit unsure at what has happened

The next thing both girls knew they were hanging on to a running horse. The horse lept through a gap and spread its wings ( the horse is a dragon horse for people who haven't watched the anime) The young princess almost fell to the ground luckily,their hero caught her by the arm and saved her just in time. He pulled her up and flew away to the city.

**two people - A fateful meeting**

14 years later...

Most the village was gathered to see an innocent girl tied up in the hands of the soilders with spears at her back. "mother !" she screamed out " give me back my daughter !" the mother tried to say. " you've got the wrong person!" the girl said. " I'm not the Haruno girl " she said looking at their leader. " be quite" he said. " what has my little girl done wrong to deserve this?" the mother said trying to reason them. " this is to cruel" "this girl is innocent" the crowd protested. " quite down !" the leader shouted. Tears rolled down the girl's face. "doubts have been cast upon this girl, which proves she is the sole survivor of the Haruno family" The soilder held up a piece of paper. " this is a testament from a virtuous citizen!" he shouted out so that the people may hear. "thats just a lie! " the mother protested. The crowd started to speak. "it means,if you don't keep quite..." the leader held his sword up and pointed at the crowd. Suddenly a dagger was shot and pinned the piece of paper to a wall.

" put you swords down" ordered a voice as the the leader flinched in fear. The crowd looked up at a pillar to see a man in a red cape,red hat and a black mask. " you have no right to judge that girl when you have no real proof " the man exclaimed. " you bastard! who the hell are you?" the leader asked. " the crimson whirlwind!" the girl in ropes exclaimed in great joy. "what?" a soilder asked. The crimson whirlwind held on to his hat and swooped down. He brought out his sword and sliced the ropes of the girl. " thank you very much !" the girl said and ran to her mother. "damn you... Capture him !" " yes sir" the soilders said and came for him. The crimson whirl wind got his sword and out flew the soilder's spears. He ran toward their leader and kicked him right at the chin. The crowd was amazed. " don't let him escape" one said and a chase began. Konohamaru,hiding in the crowd, threw some balls and once you step on them they begin to pop. He laughed from the crowd and went on ahead to follow the crimson whirlwind. Konohamaru and the whirlwind ran right past all the people at the market to get away. " that went well " said the boy in a green cape " they're coming fast we have to split up " the whirlwind said. On a path that seperates ways there the 2 spit up. The whirlwind ran fast and on the way saw her best friend Ino ,buying some stuff. " thank you" Ino told the shop keeper. "Ino!" The whirlwind exclaimed seeing her friend. Ino gasped seeing him ran towards her. "what ? again? " Ino said as the whirlwind took her hand. " this way. RUN!" he shouted." why do I also end up running with you too?" Ino complained. The crimson whirlwind slashed his sword on the soilder to buy them more time as Ino ran up the stairs.

Right on the top floor at where Ino and the whirlwind were running,was a teaparty. "what's that?" a boy asked he's best friend,Shikamaru. "they're being chase" he answered thinking 'how troublesome' "its just another uproar of the peasants" he said looking at his cup. The raven haired boy stood up. " I'm going to help them" he said. " hey,hey Sasuke! " shikamaru called " help me out Shikamaru" he called getting on his dragon horse. " wait . What?" Shikamaru asked not getting his friend. " Sasuke!" he screamed out.

" go down the stairs at the right" " okay" Ino said and walked through as he fought the soilders that were tailing them. Ino stopped staring at the road. The whirlwind followed and saw that the bridge was broken and they were at a dead end. "" he cursed. He put he's foot down and at the small part where he was standing the bridge crumbled. A white dragon horse swooped down. "grab my hand !" Sasuke said. He tried to grab Sasuke's hand but it just didn't touch . He tried it again and still he was falling and the third time she finaly caught it. He looked at he's hero's face. " your hand feels thinner than I thought it would be. " let go" he said " I'm sorry but I can't do that" Sasuke said. " come on " Shikamaru told Ino. Ino rode on the dragon horse . Once the soilders were there the horse already swooped down. Sasuke and Shikamaru dropped them down by a near by building ruins. The whirlwind just jumped off and walked away. " hey wait" Sasuke said " what?" the whirlwind asked. " you shouldn't act like after I just saved your life" "save me? Nobles are so full of themselves" "what" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed. " if there is anyone you should have saved it was that girl back there!" the whirlwind barked back. " hey ! Before you would even try to judge us nobles can't we just hear a thank you come out of your lips?" Sasuke said. The wirlwind turned around not bothering to look at him " thank you " he said and marched off. Ino bowed respectfuly and went after him. " neh, wait up Sanji" Ino said. " whats he's problem?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru. " I don't know... Lets go Sasuke" he said and rode of. Konohamaru finaly caught up with them. " Sanji are you all right?" Konohamaru asked. " are you crazy pushing your limits. You almost crossed the line !" Ino said " I can't leave that girl to just be she was innocent!" Sanji screamed " Sarutobi-sama ( 3rd hokage) already told you not to do things that will make you stand out" Ino said "yes ,yes" Sanji complained. " lets just go home " Ino said.

Ino,followed by Sanji and Konohamaru went up the stairs and went into a door finding another stairs leading to a huge balcony and a door where all 3 of them and more family lived. They came into a theater and saw their friend, Jiraya, a play writer. Jiraya was watching one of he's play being preformed on stage. Jiraya sighed and asked himself " why does no one get the genius of my plays?" " thats because it makes no sence at all " Konohamaru said. " Or may be the true meaning of your play is hard to find Jiraya-san" Sanji said. " maybe but that little kid dosen't understand a thing about my plays" Jiraya said as Konohamaru earned a glare from him. " I'm verry sorry Jiraya-san" Ino said " ok ... Thats just because you are one preety young woman Ino " Jiraya said looking at Ino. Ino nervously laughed. " and you my boy have grown quite handsome" Jiraya said pointiong to Sanji." hiding you all this time realy paid off" he added taking a very good look at Sanji." and Konohamaru... You're a diffrent story" " what are you talking about you old man!" Konohamaru said. Ino turned around " come on Sanji " she called " y-yes" he said and followed her to a room. Just before Sanji could get to her room he had to stop beacuse some people. " Sanji i see you snuck out on your own again" Sarutobi said. " he,he. Naruto,Neji n-n-ice to see you" he said nevously. Konohamaru suddely appeared beside Sanji. "you too Konohamaru. Look we can't cause any more problems I mean look at what Jiraya-san's mother had to go through just to hide you guys" Sarutobi scolded. "grand father you should have seen Sanji he-" " keep quite!" Sarutobi saw Sanji ran away. Sanji close the door and sank down. " hurry change your clothes" Ino said putting on an removed his cape. " your realy scared me today. Just think of what could happen if that noble man didn't try to say you" "what the hell was he's problem?" Sanji asked as he looked at his wrist. "why are you so angry?" " I'm not angry !" Sanji said running up and sitting infront of a mirror " my memories aren't clear. I felt like I rode a winged horse before and I can't remeber a thing" Ino walked to him " when your sixteen everything will be clear" she asured him. Ino removed the wig that covered his hair;he was infact a girl. " Ino my 16th birthday is tommorow" she said " of course it is... Sakura"

( marcutio will be played by guren so don't ask who guren is in this fanfic)

At the castle that stands a Konoha the prince Uchiha, Orochimaru watched the dragon horses race. " I say number 7 is going to win" " Guren" Orochimaru said looking at the trusth worthy girl before him. " where's Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. " father " both turned around to see Sasuke and Shikamaru before their eyes." please forgive me father for being late I was-" " In town?" Orochimaru finished " yes.I wanted to hear the voices of the people of konoha to know the proper way to rule them" " such useless knowledge." The race finished and number 7 finished first. " my lord " a voice called. " Karin is here" Orochimaru said turning to a girl with flaming red hair tied to a ponytail. " what a pleasure to meet you" she said bowing in respect. " Karin would you please dance with Sasuke at the rose ball this night" Orochimaru asked the girl. " If lord Sasuke does not object" She said looking at him and blushing . " he dosen't mind at all " Orochimaru finished " Sasuke would you escourt lady Karin ( its hard to call karin a lady ppl) to her seat " Orochimaru said gesturing to Sasuke " s-sure" he said and walked up to Karin. Once their hand touched,Sasuke recalled the boy he save and the way his hand felt.

" thats not the way you do it " Jiraya told Temari. "you 2 are lovers that are now finally together" he said pointing at both Temari and Kankuro ( I know its weird) "are we still needed here?" Konohamaru asked as he and Sanji were dressed as sheep. " shut up ! sheep don't talk!" Jiraya said. "hey Jiraya can Sanji be my partner. Sakura suddenly felt a chill at her back. "no" ' thank god. Thank you jiraya-san' Sakura said to herself. "no thank you" " what? Why not Sanji? we could make a great love story" Temari said. Sanji shook her head. "whatever. Thats all for today" Temari said " but,but... The real show is a week away" Jiraya said " then finish writing the script" Temari demanded.'love,huh?' Sakura asked herself.

As Sasuke was getting ready for the rose ball he thought about things. " don't mean to get you in a rush but Karin's waiting" Shikamaru said leaning on the door. " uh,yeah" Sasuke said to make Shikamaru know he was looked at Sasuke's facing seeing that he was troubled." is there are problem Sasuke? Is it Karin ? Do you hate her?" He asked " No its not that. I think Karin is nice but..." " Its not love ? " Shikamaru asked. "hey,Jiraya-san" Sanji called turned he's head to the boy. " what...What is love?" he asked as he took a bag of props to the west side of the stage."well thats a question out of the blue" Jiraya said." um sorry... I was just a bit curious about the true meaning of it" he said looking down." well my dear no one has the true meaning of love because everyone sees it diffrently. But for me...No matter how much you throw away,you will never regret doing it for you loved one. Love is something you can never regret in your life" Jiraya said." say Shikamaru...What's love?" Sasuke asked as he and his friend walked down the hall. " Weird of you to ask that question... As troublesome as it sounds I don't know the corect or true meaning of love but... You won't fear anything even death itself just to know the person you love is alright and safe" Shikamaru said not sure if what he said was true." you sound so unsure Shika. What's wrong?" Asked Sasuke " I'm not sure of my answer cause I never felt true love" Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms " but its to troublesome"

"Temari what are you doing?" asked Sanji. " hey Sanji what should I wear?" she asked. Suddenly her eyes lit up " neh, Sanji please come to the rose ball with me?" "where is it?" "at the castle of konoha" Temari said. " so you want me to go to the rose ball in the castle?" Sanji asked. "yes. A noble man saw me preforme and asked me to go with him to the rose ball. Did you know that the rose ball is only for nobles but no one will notice since everyone is wearing masks" Temari said. " but you have to be in a dress " she added " what?" Sanji said " come on Sanji. If you go dressed up as a man my soul mate will never dare come close thinking we're together. But if you are dressed as a girl no one will notice. Don't worry you'll look wonderful in a dress." Temari said trying to push Sanji in the dressing room. " ok I get it" and with one final push he was inside. Sakura went to the table and saw make up,masks,dresses,perfume. ' everyday I have to be dressed as a boy with no idea why...But today I guess I'll take advantage of this day and look like the real me... A girl' Sakura told herself as she got ready. " neh,Sanji are you done?" Temari said opening the door seeing Sanji all dressed up. She was surprised at how femine he looked. "preety" she said " don't look at me like that" Sanji said. " I mean look at yourself" . Sakura turned around seeing herself in the mirror. "here a mask" Temari said handing it to her. " I'l go get my mask'' Temari said running off. " are you ready to go honey?" a man asked barging through the dorr. Sakura didn't know what to say and she just stood there." you look wonderful but we'll be late'' he said tugging Sakura's arm ''but-'' ''lets go''. Temari heard the sounds and went to the room "yes ho-" . . . . . " wait for me !" . '' Sanji dinner time'' Konohamaru called but heard Temari's screams. "where's Sanji?" asked Konohamaru " I don't know ?" Temari barked.

Once she set her foot on the palace floor she was amazed at every little thing she saw. " lets go " her escourt said. As Sakura entered the castle she was given a rose. She walked in " I'll get us something to drink'' her escourt said. She nodded and he left. She was greatly amazed at how the castle seems so familiar to stair way from the balcony to the dancefloor was so saw a little girl holding her father's hand. She blinked again and saw it was only her mind and saw the cold eyes of wa startled and she ran as her mask fell on the stopped by the fountain to catch her breathe. All around the fountain were rose petals but the one that caught her eye was a small group of cherry blossoms. She caught it by the hand and smelled it." are you alright?'' a voice turned around to see the same boy that saved her. Her jade eyes met his dark onyx ones. He couldn't move because he felt a strong feeling in his heart ,as if his whole world was focused on her and only her. She felt her heart skip a beat and its as if her feet never touched the ground,its like he's eyes mysterious. Surprise and shock they may be yet filled with happines to the depths of their hearts...

to be contiued...

shattered: hey guys I realy hope you guys like this it took me forever to write, because believe it or not I watched the whole episode of romeo x juliet 1 just to refresh my memory just for this fanfic. I also forgot to say that I don't own naruto nor romeo x juliet. most of the words in the first part came from the show. hope you keep reading ; ) p.s. if you watch the anime hopefuly you'll realize the parts I'm talking about


	3. promise the scent of memories

**"you won't fear anything, even death itself "**

. . . . . .

Both of their gaze caught each others and both of them didn't dare to move. Sakura made her first move and tried to looked away. Sasuke slowly caught the glimpse of the cherry blossoms in her hands. " the scent of cherry blossoms..." he whispered but it was loud enough for her to hear. A silence broke upon them for awhile. " do you like that flower?" He asked. Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out of it. As she turned the shade of red she had no choice but to tell the truth. "y-yes" she said silently. Sasuke had nothing eles in mind to say to keep the coversation going. The only thing in his head right now is know the girl's name. "well... what's your name ?" he asked. Sakura grew nervous not because this could get her in trouble but because she was nervous around him. "I am..." " Sasuke!" Shikamaru called just before Sakura could say her name. Sasuke watched Sakura run off to the stairs. " Sasuke your father is calling you" Shikamaru called. Sakura ran as fast as she could but a smile remained on her face. ' Sasuke so thats your name. Such bliss to my heart. Sasuke' she told herself.

**"Promise" ~ The Scent of Memories ~**

Sakura kept on running ,until 2 gaurds stopped her. " are you going home alone?" one of them said. " sorry I'm late my lady. I'm here to escourt you home" everyone turnes around to see Neji. " what clan are you from?" the other gaurd asked. "my,my. You seriously don't know who this young lady standing before your eyes is?" Neji said as he put his hand on his forehead,trying to keep up his act." she a distant relative of the Uchihas; a member of the Hozuki family" ( sorry suigetsu ran out of last names)Neji said." here's their seal" Neji said showing a crest: a castle with swords on the back. " forgive us" the gaurds said and let her go. Sakura saw the one driving the carige was Naruto. She ran down the stairs and just before she get in, she took one last look at the castle.

" Shikamaru did you see that girl ealier?" asked Sasuke as he went up the stair case." do you know which clan does she belong to?" he added " no" " Sasuke" Orochimaru called. " where were you again?" he asked coldly. " I'm sorry father" he said. " well that dosen't matter now. Because I have something for you." Orochimaru went up to the balcony to announce something. " I would like to announce the engagement of Sasuke uchiha and Karin". Everyone cheered for the two,but Sasuke was in shock." father" he said silently. Orochimaru extented his hand to Karin,while on Sasuke...He gave him a push. Sasukw stumbled and stood infront of a cheering crowd while Karin was by his closed her eyes and blushed at this moment. Sasuke just couldn't believe what was happening,it felt like a dream,a bad dream.

Sakura sat quitely on her seat while Neji and Sarutobi was in front of her. Naruto tried to hurry home,but keep the ride steady for Sakura." you scared the hell out of us. You almost made my heart stop" Sarutobi said. " we're actualy lucky that Jiraya's mother had this crest " Neji added as Sakura recalled the crest he held up. " of all the places it just had to be konoha's castle" Sarutobi complained." why did you go there?" Naruto asked from the outside. " I just wanted to" Sakura said pouting. "why?" Neji asked. " I wish you could have seen it. All the dresses, the people and the castle looked like a dream! And also. . . ." Just before Sakura could finish the thought of Sasuke went into her head. " and what?" Neji asked. And whith that her daydreaming was cut of. " nothing" she said looking away from them." I understan your feelings of wanting to brake free,but acting stubborn and reckless could get you in trouble'' Neji said to her. " don't forget stupid!" Sakura said. " why do I always have to dress up as a man?" Sakura said almost shouting. " we told you when your 16 you'll-" " stubborn old man" Sakura told Sarutobi. " its one of those '' when your 16'' things again" " what did you say?" " nothing" she said and at the ball everyone was dancing,even Sasuke and karin were. All of a sudden Sasuke stopped." is something wrong lord Sasuke?" Karin asked. " please just call me Sasuke and I'm fine" he said trying to be polite. " its just the... roses they are... The scent is getting to me. Shikamaru!" Sasuke called out. Shikamaru turned to Sasuke. " what?" " take care of Karin for me.I feel a bit sick" he said and walked away " I hope for your quick recovery Sasuke" Karin said. " thank you" he said and contiued walking.

Sakura got ready for bed,with the dress she wore on the bed and the flower from the fountain on top of it; she sat on a chair looking out the window." Sasuke" she said out the wind. In the castle ,in Sasuke's room, Sasuke was at the balcony letting the breeze hit his face. 'that girl...I wonder if I'll ever see her again' he thought to himself. I don't know if you can say Sakura had a pleasant sleep,because the blanket was all around her and she was hugging a pillow tightly. " Sakura wake up. Breakfast is at the table" Ino called. Sakura slowly opened her eyes ,seeing Ino. " today is finally here. Your 16th birthday" Ino added looking at her sat up and rubbed her eyes." get ready" Ino said getting a set of clothes." you should have seen Temari yesterday.I so tired of trying to calm her down" Ino said closing the closet. " whats wrong?" "nothing" Sakura sat on the bed and looked at her best friend. " something happened at the ball I can tell Sakura" she said with a sly look." nothing I swear" Sakura said. " Must have been an elegant event I bet. But my hand are so tired of cooking and cleaning I could never go." Ino said " of course you will" Sakura said." I shouldn't complain other peoples lives are worse than this" she said going down." hurry down before it gets cold". Sanji and Konohamaru silently ate their breakfast " neh,Konohamaru where's Sarutobi-san?" Asked Sanji. "grandpa? He went out" Knohamaru said."lets do it?" Sanji asked. Konohamaru gave a nod." so by this contract which you agreed to,we will take this girl" A greedy man said. " but I swore I paid " the mand said trying to save his wife( or daughter ? lets just say wife) " no we agreed ''double'' pay" the man said gripping the girl." you never said that" " lets go" the man said taking the girl away. " stop!" cried the girl." let her go" said the man now being beaten up. The other people just watched as the woman was being carried dragon horses from the carrige ,quickly ran."they prey on young girls and children to sell them." one said." I thought they were just comeners just lke us. Why do such despicable things?" " I hear they are trying to catch Uchihas eye so that they can bribe him for a family crest" answered from the celling,Sanji swooped down and landed on top of the carrige. " who the hell are you? asked the driver as Sanji pointed his sword to him. " if you realy value your life, you lets these girls go right now" Sanji said. " you're kidding" the man said. Soon Sanji was trapped,Konohamaru was cutting the ropes of the girls hands. Sanji clashed her sword on the man with a white t-shirt ,then kicked the others chin and sent him of the carrige,he did the same to the other. Another came up and slashed his sword ,almost hitting Sanji's arm. Sanji couldn't stan up nor grab his sword. Lckly Naruto swooped down and pushed away the man. "I'll join your little game hopefuly this will be my last" He said" thank you Naruto" he carrige suddenly stopped and the man who was driving the horse tried to crawl out. He saw feet and as he looked up he saw Naruto and when he turned his head at the back he saw the crimson whirlwind." take out the contract" said man reached out for the contact and showed it to him." please don't kill me" he begged. With the slash of Sanji's sword , the contract got rip to man trembled and ran of. Sanji eyed the man and slowly let out a sigh.

( ok now I'm going to add a bit Kabuto x Shizune becase we need a the doctor and his wife and Kabuto will be good here.I'm sorry)

"everyone is talking about the crimson whirlwind of justice is swooping in saving people in town" Kabuto said as he bandage Sanji's arm." if keep going out like that you might get caught." he warned." thank you very much for giving us donations crimson whirlwind" Kabuto said. "before, the castle would alway help the sick and Orochimaru became archduke, konoha changed for the worse. Now a days only nobles get riches or profit" kabuto finished. Sakura tried to compare the days before,even though she can't remember, from the days now. " I'm not saying your deeds are useless Sanji-kun,I'm just saying I don't think its enough to change anything here" Naruto said as they made their way removed his mask. " but still..." Sanji tried to say." there are thing that you need to do Sanji-kun,more important things" Naruto said going ahead. "what do you mean ''only I can do things''?" Sanji asked looking down" is this one of those'' when your 16'' things again? well todays the day!" Sanji said almost banged his fist on the table. "you didn't listen to my warning yesterday! And same goes for your Naruto" Sarutobi said glaring at him "would you relax old you preffer I let her go?" Naruto asked." I think Sanji's desire to help the people is a wonderful thing" Neji said earning a ''not helping look'' from Sarutobi."honestly sir" he said as he laughed suddenly came in whipping her hands on her appron. " Ino!" "what?" she asked Sanji. "here this is for you. Hand cream. I bought it on the way for you" Ino looked at the small tablet with a wing on it ."thank you Sanji" she said. "I'm going to Jiraya-san" he said standing up and being followed by Konohamaru." I'm not done talking to you!" Sarutobi tried to cool himself down and sat on a chair. "its miracle with we're able to hide her until this day" he said. "I feel that something is protecting her" Neji said not looking up from his looked at him "like what?" asked Naruto. "the island of Konoha" Neji said peering from his book." I wonder if she's going to change after we tell her tonigh?I'm a bit worried" Naruto said resting his head on his hand.

"hey Jiraya-san,what are you working on?" asked Sanji. " a comedy" Jiraya said not looking up."its about a girl named Haniko who disguises herself as a man...But just after she fell in love with a boy named Rino she changes back just for him...I call it "As You Like It" What do you think?" asked Jiraya " its stupid" said Konohamaru."shut up! What would a kid know? Geez, your just like Naruto when he was your age" Jiraya said pointing at Konohamaru." first I am very proud to be just like : Adults to hardly ever come here" Konohamaru said poiniting at himself then the theater" shut up brat!" Jiraya said messing up Konohamaru's laid his head down on the table near by."do you think a love between a noble and a commener is impossible?" Sanji asked. Jiraya stopped messing with Konohamaru and looked at the other boy. " anothe question out of the blue" he said but Saji didn't say anything. "the world is like a stage and life a play. In stories your position dosen't change anything. Men and women are merely just players;thats why nothing is impossible with love" Jiraya said."the roses are beautiful don't you think Sasuke?" Karin asked.''yes,very" Karin looked at Sasuke. " Sasuke are you alright? The scent of the roses are very strong here" Karin said looking at recalled what he told Karin the other night." I feel better today" he said. " thank garden is one of my favorite places.I just wanted to show it to you" She tree caught the attention of Sasuek: a cherry blossom tree."I'm sorry I have to go" Sasuke said. " no,go.I'll be fine" Karin said with a smile.

Ino brought out a freshly baked break out of the oven." smells good" she said. "Hi Ino" Sakura called leaning on the door. "Sakura! I swore you almost mad my he-" Ino saw what Sakura was wearng .A black and red dress. " Sakura! You shouldn't come out dressed like that!" Ino said gripping her hand. " say Ino,you don't know where the cherry blossoms bloom?" Sakura asked her hands to her heart."why?" "because" " I won't tell you unless you tell me the reason" Ino said crossing her arms." beacuse...he said I smelled like cherry blossoms" Sakura said lowering her head but her gaze was still on Ino."who?" Ino asked. "I don't think I'll see him again" Sakura said."ok but you promise me you will come back home soon?" "yes,yes! You truly are a great friend Ino" Sakura said holding Ino's was riding aroun his dragon horse,Flames( corny,I know) until he caught sight of cherry blossom swooped down to where the petal came landed on a building ruin and saw 2 cherry blossom walked let out a sigh and contiued a distant he saw the same girl from the rose too, couldn't believe her eyes.A sudden gust of wind came blowing away the cherry blossoms from Sakura's hand. "lord Sasuke" she said. "how did you know my name?" Sasuke asked. "well its..." "what's your name?" Sasuke said cutting felt stupid for cutting in but he wanted so bad to know her name. "S-Sakura" She said."Sakura" Sasuke said silently."Sakura" He said louder "such a lovely name it suites you well" he said. "no I think Sakura is name too beuatiful for me" Sakura looked at the sun: it was setting. Sakura turned around" I have to go" she said. "why?" Sasuke asked her. "its my birthday and I don't want to keep the people I love waiting on me" She said turning back to him. " your birthday?" He asked. "yes" she looked for moey but nothing in his pockets."here" he said giving her a cherry blossom branch. " Happy birthday" He said. "thank you" Sakura said with a bright smile." will I see you again?" Sasuke asked. "when?" "tommorow!At the same time" he said. "then I'll see you tommorow then" she said. "good bye...lord Sasuke...for now" she said and ran off.'twice I saw him everytime is a bliss to my soul' she told herself

Sarutobi looked at the cherry blossom branch that was sitting in a vase."cherry blossoms...they use to bloom through out the castle this time of year" he said."sorryI'm late" Sakura said walking was looking at her in a bit of amazement."please... don't look at me like that'' she said." Sanji why are you dressed like a girl?" Konohamaru asked while pointing at her."well its..." Sakura tried to find away to explain it,I mean Konohamaru was always helping her in her justice deeds. " so you realy are a girl?" Konohmaru said. "keep quite" Sarutobi said."lets get started" Sakura said sitting down."wait you all knew" Konohamaru asked but didn't get an answer. " blow it all" Ino said lighting the last took a deep breath and let it clapped their hand for the birthday girl,while Konohamaru was still confuess." Happy birthday Sakura-chan" Naruto said."thank you Naruto." she said."happy birthday Sakura" "Happy birthday girl" Both Sarutobi and Neji said."thank you." "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ino greeted giving a hug to her best friend."thank you Ino" Sakura said and laughed a little. "why did you dress like boy?" Konohamaru asked." I said keep quite" Sarutobi said pulling his grandson."Thank you for dinner was very good" Sakura said looking at Ino then the flowers."your welcome Sakura" Ino Said."Lady Sakura" Sarutobi called."there is a place we need to go...Now" He said.

Both Naruto and Sarutobi were driving ,while Neji rode along with Sakura and Konohamaru."so why did you dress like a man?" Konohamaru asked again."just wait you'll soon know why" Neji said. " where are we going?" Sakura asked. " Just are almost there" Neji and Sarutobi brought them to a place where the walls were broken and a few were already crumbling opened the door of Sakura and he gave her a hand in geting sky began to turn gray and you could here the thunder." a graveyard?" Sakura asked. "this way" Sarutobi said opening the main gate."these grave of the members of the clan Haruno and Uchiha" "Haruno?" Sakura asked."the Harunos use to rule the land of konoha." Sarutobi said." lord Haruno was killed by the Orochimaru, himself " Sarutobi explained saw another gate and Sarutobi opened it grave stone was big but the name on the stone was chizled of. "Lady Sakura" Sarutobi called."lord Haruno was your father...And Orochimaru didn't just kill your killed your mother,your younger and elder brothers,everyone...Sakura,you are the sole survivor of the Haruno clan" Sarutobi thunder roared gasped at could see a few men walking towards backed off a bit as they came didn't know any of them all,but they bowed down to her,Konohamaru got the message and bowed thunder struck again and it started to pour down."your highness,Lady Sakura Haruno." they all didn't believe everything that was expects her to take down the archduke(she understood what this all ment)At Sasuke's room he was on his couch looking at cherry blossom branch of his own."Sakura" he saide turning the branch to its side

To be contiued...

shattered: I got a bit mad writing this. anyway,thnak you for taking th time to read it(bows down in respect) anyway please no flames and if you need to point something out please just give a small push(I'm a bit sensative).also sorry for the couples poppin I don't own naruto nor romeo x juliet.I change a few things but if you want to see the original plot please watch romeo x a great show .ok...yosh next chapter..soon "dattebayo"(believe it!)


End file.
